


I can't be your new family

by Otori0



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Family Feels, Love at First Sight, M/M, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otori0/pseuds/Otori0
Summary: Ashe fell in love at first sight with Noel, but his priority is to get the Witch's Heart.





	I can't be your new family

Ashe had a crush on Noel. If love from first sight really existed, then that's how he would express what he felt when he first met the blonde man. Taller than him yet younger; charming smile and beautiful features. A perfect person indeed. Plus, he was caring and kind. He had all the qualities you could ask for. 

However, Ashe was very well aware of the truth, and that was that he could never be with Noel. Not for now, at least. Not until he got the Witch's Heart. And once he did, he was sure Noel would hate him, because he and Claire were pretty close, enough to make Ashe jealous. 

Ashe certainly didn't want to hurt Noel, but his priority would always be the goal he aimed at. He wouldn't let all his work go to waste. 

That day, Ashe was specially sensitive, and whenever he got around Noel, he'd get nervous and blush, making everyone suspect something was wrong.   
"Ahh, this is bad!" Ashe thought, locking up his room to be alone. "I have to get ahold of myself...! I can't forget why I came here."

Ashe sat in his bed and took his photo with his family in. His sister, Lilia... He really missed her.   
"It's okay, I'll meet you soon..."

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.   
"Ashe, I'm Noel... Could we talk for a moment?" He heard from behind the wood.   
"Yes, yes!" Ashe rushed to open the door, trying to ignore the pounding of his heart. 

Noel was worried because of Ashe's strange behavior around him. He was afraid of hurting him, and secretly was blaming himself for all of that. Ashe had been very kind and caring, and Noel didn't want such a person to be in a bad state. He did know his goal was to kill Claire, but still, Ashe was a good person. 

"Are you alright...? Everyone is worried." Noel said, walking into the room. Only then Noel saw the picture in the bed. "Is that...?"  
"It's my family." Ashe lend him the picture so he could see it better. "I guess I miss them more than expected."  
"That's understandable..." Noel sat besides him while returning him the photo. "I kinda envy you though."  
"Huh? And why would you?"   
"Well..." Noel smiled sadly, "My parents died years ago, and before that my family was far from normal."

Ashe closed his eyes a little, his smile fading in pity for Noel. He liked him, but really knew little about him or his past. Then, he had an idea that made him grin again, and he gently took Noel's hands between his before talking. He was nervous and his heart was beating so fast he could swear he was about to explode, but he wanted to ease Noel's pained eyes as much as possible. 

"I can be your new family!" Ashe's cheeks dried to a soft pink while the words came out of his mouth past his lips. "I mean... Now is impossible, but once we get our from here, I would like to... you know!" Ashe just then realized the situation he was in, getting embarrassed and awkward and adverting his eyes. 

Noel giggled a little, too adorably to Ashe. "I... I don't know why, but somehow I'm glad to hear that. Maybe I was waiting for this so long... for someone who told me that." Noel could feel his eyes tearing up and Ashe's intense gaze, which was kinda warm in its own way.   
"Thanks, Ashe. I'll... think about it."

Ashe nodded and softly kissed Noel's forehead.   
"I'll be waiting. I promise we will leave this place, together." Ashe meant what he said, but was still unsure. Wouldn't Noel hate him once he killed Claire? Was it really okay to want to make Noel happy like that?   
"Yes." Noel smiled and wiped his tears. "Thank you."  
"It's nothing~!"

Maybe he would hate him, but Ashe didn't want to be dishonest with his feelings either. Until he got the Witch's Heart, just until then, he wanted to clench to the last inch of hope left. To the last inch of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write some NoeAshe 💗 they are so soft


End file.
